


We're damaged, take control

by Voirloup



Series: 1+1+1=5 (ZoSaNa) [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dom Sanji, Dom/sub, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor BDSM ?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow Fuck instead of Slow Burn, So much tease i lost myself, Sub Nami, Trouple, Zoro and Nami are a mess, slow fuck, sub Zoro, tease
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Pourtant, il n’y avait pas grand-chose à comprendre.Sanji les contrôlait bien mieux qu’ils ne pouvaient se contrôler eux-mêmes.
Relationships: Nami/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 1+1+1=5 (ZoSaNa) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866190
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	We're damaged, take control

**Author's Note:**

> On remercie LunaQueen pour la correction o/

Que Nami et Zoro se disputent était une chose à la fois rare et pourtant si habituelle. Ce n’était pas aussi régulier que les frasques des deux meilleures némésis du Sunny ou encore que les hurlements de la rousse sur l’homme élastique mais les deux plus vieux compagnons de Luffy avaient régulièrement des montées de tons, que les autres StrawHat avaient du mal à gérer.

Mais, autant Nami calmait ses deux compagnons d’un simple coup de main (ou poing selon les jours), autant Sanji avait une tout autre approche.

« À la vaisselle, tout de suite. » 

Les deux compagnons se figèrent dans un silence embarrassé avant de faire exactement ce que le blond leur avait dit de faire, le vert à la plonge pendant que la rousse s’occupait d’essuyer. La voix un peu trop profonde de Sanji avait cet effet là sur ces deux-là. Usopp siffla une nouvelle fois d’admiration. 

« J’arrive toujours pas à croire qu’ils t’écoutent aussi facilement.. » continua-t-il, ébahi pendant que Sanji se penchait sur le bar pour s’allumer la première cigarette de l’après-midi. 

« Notre chef cuisinier a plus d’un tour de main pour se faire écouter il semblerait. » enjôla Robin, avec un sourire que Sanji savait complice. Sa douce archéologue savait toujours tout, bien sûr, même ce qui se passait dans l’intimité des chambres. Ce qui déplaisait à certains.

« Oy qu’est-ce t’in - » essaya le sabreur en grimaçant aux sous-entendus de la brune.

« Vaisselle Zoro. » le coupa Sanji, sur le ton de la conversation. « Ne me le fais pas dire une troisième fois. »

Ce dernier se tendit avant de reprendre son travail comme s’il n’avait jamais essayé de prendre la parole, sous l’œil amusé de Nami et Robin.  
. 

Quand la porte se referma sur Sanji, bien plus tard ce soir là, alors que la fête improvisée par Luffy battait encore son plein, ses deux amants avalèrent difficilement leur salive. Ils savaient tous deux qu’ils avaient fauté. Après tout, ils étaient censé ne pas se disputer de la semaine, hors ils l’avaient fait le midi même…

Usopp ne comprenait jamais comment les deux fortes têtes qu’ils étaient, les deux maniaques du contrôle qu’ils étaient pouvaient autant se tétaniser à la voix du coq. Ce n’était pas le seul d’ailleurs mais les autres ne posaient pas de questions ouvertement. Pourtant, il n’y avait pas grand-chose à comprendre. 

Sanji les contrôlait bien mieux qu’ils ne pouvaient se contrôler eux-mêmes.

« On s’était mis d’accord sur quelque chose il me semble. »

Zoro ne savait pas dans quel état était sa compagne à l’instant, mais il savait qu’il était déjà en nage par la simple menace sous-jacente et à la voix grave du blond. Cette voix qui faisait frisonner son épiderme comme aucune de ses conquêtes n’avaient pu le faire. Aucun toucher, aucune caresse, aucun son n’avaient rendu le bretteur aussi fou que la voix de Sanji à l’instant. 

« En position tous les deux. » 

Ni lui, ni Nami n’attendirent plus de mots. Ils savaient très bien ce qu’ils avaient à faire. Dans une certaine hâte, les deux amants se dévêtirent pour finir en sous-vêtements avant de s’agenouiller devant la porte où le blond s’était distraitement appuyé, les deux mains sur les genoux. 

Il sentait sa peu frôler douloureusement celle de son amante. C’était trop et pas assez à la fois. Et pourtant il savait que ce n’était que le début, qu’ils n’avaient encore rien fait. C’était incompréhensible et pourtant il sentait sa respiration être aussi rapide que celle de Nami à l’instant. 

Le bruit satisfait de Sanji les fit se relever tous deux un peu plus dans leur position actuelle. Ce simple bruit de gorge rendait Zoro tout aussi fier que lorsqu’il gagnait un combat face à un adversaire redoutable. 

« Vous ne parlez que quand je l’autorise. » ils acquiescèrent tous deux en concert alors que la voix basse du blond continuait de donner ses directives. « Vous n’avez pas respecté l’ordre que je vous avais donné, vous serez donc punis. »

Le vert senti clairement le frisson que cette phrase déclencha chez Nami, faisant écho à sa propre tension. Le bruit des vêtements de Sanji fit à peine relever son œil, il savait qu’il n’avait pas réellement le droit de regarder, c’était de la défiance et de la curiosité mais bon dieu la tension allait le tuer, il avait besoin de voir. Même s’il serait puni encore plus pour ça si Sanji le voyait. 

Un long frisson passa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Presque envieux de la dite punition. 

Il vit vaguement la peau blanche du dos de son compagnon avant qu’il ne baisse le regard à nouveau. Il ne savait pas si le cuistot l’avait vu. Le silence de la pièce, seulement haché par sa propre respiration lourde et celle de Nami, le rendait fou. Il avait besoin que Sanji fasse quelque chose. Dise quelque chose. N’importe quoi bon sang. 

Les jambes toujours enfermées dans le pantalon de costume noir apparurent devant Nami et lui, enfin, et il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Ils allaient enfin avoir quelque chose. N’importe quoi. Une main se posa dans ses cheveux, caressante. Il savait que la rousse avait droit au même traitement à la façon dont son corps s’était presque avachi, au bruit presque ronronnant qu’elle sortait de sa gorge sans même s’en rendre compte. 

« Vos mains restent sur vous ou sur mes jambes, » Zoro ne put empêcher un gémissement de sortir de sa gorge, enfin. « Au moindre problème, vous tapez deux fois. C’est compris ? »

« Oui. » Leurs voix n’étaient déjà plus qu’informe dues à l’attente et au désir. Et bon dieu, aucun des deux en avaient quelque chose à faire. 

« Bien. » Zoro se lécha presque les lèvres en voyant le blond rapidement défaire son vêtement pour ne laisser dépasser que son sexe, déjà tendu. « Sucez. »

Les fellations, étrangement, n’avaient jamais été un truc que le sabreur aimait particulièrement faire. Il avait beau avoir toujours un sabre dans la bouche, il n’était pas réellement doué pour ça. Pourtant, il trouvait un véritable plaisir à lécher, sucer ou embrasser la queue devant lui. Une de ses mains attrapa fortement le tissu noir tandis que l’autre était partie en quête d’une des fines mains de Nami. 

Il ne s’étonna pas à la trouver rapidement et tous deux s’agrippèrent avec force avant de commencer à exécuter l’ordre donné. 

Sa langue et celle de la rousse se rencontraient tout en glissant sur la hampe dressée, s’amusant à prendre des sens différents. Plusieurs fois, il remonta son regard vers Sanji, qui les regardait avec l’adoration qu’il avait toujours dans ces moments là. Les joues rouges et les lèvres entrouvertes, laissant arriver à leurs oreilles les sons que le cuisinier faisait. 

Jamais il ne pourrait se passer de ça. De ces sons que Nami et lui pouvaient tirer du chef cuisinier. Des sons humides qui sortaient de la bouche de la rousse alors qu’elle se laissait un peu plus aller sur le gland pendant qu’il léchait la longueur. Des mains dans leurs cheveux qui n’avaient pas bougées d’un pouce, serrant simplement à intervalle irrégulier. 

Du coin de l’œil, il vit le regard que Nami lui lança. Ainsi que le sourire qui se formait sur ses lèvres pleines et humides, avec entre elles le bout de la queue du blond. Il la regarda s’éloigner rebrousser lentement chemin sur l’érection pendant qu’il remontait le long de celle-ci. Cette image, bon dieu, il ne pourrait pas s’en lasser non plus. 

Sa langue arriva rapidement sur le gland luisant, se caressant avec celle de sa partenaire, ils se regardèrent un bref instant avant de lancer leur regard à Sanji, qui frissonna violemment à la vision de ses deux amants jouant sur le bout de son sexe. 

Mais ce ne fût pas pire que celle où ils s’embrassèrent en travers de son gland. 

Les lèvres et les langues qui dansaient sur lui furent ce qui le fit chavirer. Ses mains se serrèrent un peu plus dans les chevelures, l’une râpant le crâne avec ses ongles, l’autre tirant fortement dans les cheveux roux. Mais ses yeux restèrent focalisés sur le visage de ses deux amants, qui le regardaient venir en souriant, qu’importe le sperme qui macula peu à peu leurs bouches encore entrouvertes et le bas de leurs visages. Un frisson le prit à nouveau à cette vision. 

« Nettoyez. »

Il ne manqua pas la chair de poule qui remonta le long de la colonne de Zoro, ni les yeux noircis d’envie de Nami, avant qu’ils ne lèchent à nouveau son érection pour enlever toutes traces de sa jouissance. Les voir faire, encore une fois, tout ce qu’il pouvait bien ordonner était une jouissance d’une tout autre façon. Il ne pourrait pas s’en passer maintenant qu’il avait goûté au délice d’avoir ses deux compagnons à ses pieds, littéralement ou non. 

Quand ses deux amants s’arrêtèrent, il les désigna simplement du menton pour signifier que son ordre était également valable pour eux. 

Elle n’était pas du genre à réellement apprécier le goût du foutre. Pourtant, quand c’était Sanji, quand c’était Zoro, elle n’en avait aucunement cure. Elle pouvait très bien avaler sans le moindre signe de dégoût si c’était ce que le blond voulait, elle pouvait très bien lécher les quelques gouttes qui tâchaient ci et là la peau mate du vert. Sanji n’avait qu’à le dire, qu’à le demander, et elle s’exécuterait sans même y penser à deux fois. 

Pourtant, quand ils s’arrêtèrent enfin de se nettoyer l’un l’autre, ils n’eurent aucun nouvel ordre à effectuer. Et la tension reprit totalement le contrôle de son corps, rendant cette boule d’envie dans son bas-ventre grondante à nouveau. À chaque fois, elle était impressionnée par le fait que son propre désir pouvait s’évanouir à la simple voix grave du coq. À chaque fois, elle avait le souffle coupé par la violence quand il reprenait conscience. 

Elle n’avait pas besoin de regarder Zoro pour savoir qu’il était dans le même état qu’elle. Que son boxer ne cachait presque plus rien de sa propre érection luisante et dégoulinante de liquide séminale. Ses yeux bruns se perdirent ailleurs, sur le corps de Sanji qui les regardait avec un sourire en coin. Elle frémit légèrement à cela, sachant très bien que ce début n’était rien face à ce qui les attendait maintenant. 

Ils avaient une punition à prendre après tout. 

« Vous vous souvenez que vous n’êtes pas autorisés à parler ? » ils acquiescèrent tous deux, sans réellement se rendre compte qu’ils avaient repris la position de départ, faisant sourire Sanji un peu plus. « Sur le lit, face à face. »

Nami sentit son corps bouger avant même qu’elle en donne l’ordre. Ce n’était pas rare qu’ils se retrouvent dans cette position et, quand bien même son corps se tendait à cause de l’appréhension soudaine, elle n’avait qu’une envie : demander toujours plus. Ils allaient être punis, ils savaient tous deux ce que ça voulait dire. Elle pouvait voir la même tension et envie dans l’œil de Zoro. 

Une main caressa sa jambe gauche, remontant lentement le long de celle-ci, en concert à celle qu’elle pouvait voir parcourir la jambe du sabreur. Sa main s’accrocha à l’épaule de ce dernier en sentant le tissu de son sous-vêtements être attrapé avec douceur pour être remonté contre sa vulve. Créant une friction qui la fit frémir une nouvelle fois. 

Sous ses doigts, elle pouvait sentir le corps du bretteur se tendre en écho au sien, victime du même traitement. 

« Je me demande si vous méritez de jouir ce soir. » les plaintes qui sortirent simultanément de sa bouche et de celle de Zoro firent sourire un peu plus Sanji. « Vous n’avez pas obéi après tout. Que dois-je faire de vous ? »

Ses mains remontèrent une nouvelle fois le tissu et la rousse fut prise d’un violent tremblement. Qui disparut aussi rapidement que sa culotte la seconde suivante. L’air frais calma presque instantanément son frisson et elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir à nouveau Sanji en jouissant sans son accord. Elle voulait être bonne pour lui, bonne pour eux. 

« Chuuut mon chat. » à la voix du blond, elle se rendit compte que des larmes avaient commencé à prendre possession de ses yeux. La main agile du cuisinier remonta à nouveau le long de sa cuisse pour finir dans le creux de ses reins, caressant lentement cette zone. « Tu es une bonne fille. Pour ça, je vais te laisser reprendre tes esprits. »

Elle sentit à peine la main quitter son dos, pour reprendre sa descente le long de sa peau, qu’elle entendit le gémissement d’appréhension du sabreur. La joie de l’éloge et du ton doux du coq la firent se détendre peu à peu, calmant doucement le feu incessant dans son bassin pour quelques minutes du moins. Nami savait que ce n’était pas fini. Qu’elle avait peut-être échappée au début du plan de Sanji mais qu’elle n’échapperait pas au reste. 

Elle s’en voulu de ne pas avoir était à la hauteur des attentes du blond, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Alors elle se contenterait de cela pour le moment, et des caresses que Zoro et lui pouvaient faire sur son ventre ou sa jambe pour la faire lentement redescendre. La main du premier racla légèrement contre sa peau douce alors qu’elle regarda enfin la torture que Sanji lui faisait subir. 

C’était beaucoup trop et en même temps douloureusement pas assez. Le tissu de son boxer avait beau être humide de pré-sperme, c’était rêche contre la peau fine de sa queue. Ca lui faisait mal. Mais même cette douleur ne surpassait le plaisir qu’il prenait à cette simple fiction. Sa main gauche serrait fortement le drap sous elle, et il n’était même plus sûr de toucher encore la peau douce du ventre de Nami à l’instant, tellement sa tête n’était que remplie par la boule de plaisir insuffisante mais pourtant trop importante. 

Il savait qu’il faisait du bruit, rien qu’à entendre les gémissements de Nami et les grondements approbateurs de Sanji. Mais il n’entendait même plus sa propre voix, bien trop perdue dans un tourbillon de plus et encore qui n’avaient pas le droit de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. 

Il glapit soudainement à la fraîcheur de l’air, Sanji ayant réussi à violemment retirer son dernier vêtement sans préavis. Ce qui amusa le blond. 

« Je sais ce que je vais faire de vous à présent. La jambe du haut sur mon épaule, maintenant. »

Les deux amants se lancèrent un regard avant de se rapprocher légèrement du coq afin de poser leurs chevilles sur les épaules dures. Aussitôt, les mains de ce dernier repartirent à la découverte des peaux de ses deux amours, descendant jusqu’à leurs hanches pour brutalement les faire venir à lui, calant ainsi leurs genoux sur ses muscles. 

« Vous n’êtes toujours pas autorisez à parler. » gronda-t-il, faisant avaler sa salive à Zoro et gémir Nami, « Mais vous êtes autorisé à jouir. Autant de fois que vous le voulez. » Le sabreur sentit un frôlement le long de son périnée, le faisant trembler en coeur avec le gémissement étouffé de la rousse à ses côtés. Dieu ils allaient exploser au premier touché un peu appuyé. 

« Vous allez être obéissant n’est-ce pas ? » ils acquiescèrent violemment tout deux, bien trop désireux de plaire à leur compagnon. « Si vous l’êtes, peut-être je penserai à vous récompenser. »

Une longue plainte sortie de la bouche du vert à cette phrase. Se taire. Ils n’avaient qu’à se taire. Ce n’était pas le pire ordre que Sanji avait pu leur donner et pourtant il avait le pressentiment que ça serait bien plus difficile de garder ses mots pour lui qu’il ne l’imaginait. 

Et bondieu c’était une torture. Les doigts du cuisinier ne faisait qu’effleurer son anatomie, frôler sans jamais appuyer réellement sur sa queue, son périnée ou le muscle de son cul. Il ne savait plus à quel moment sa main et celle de Nami s’étaient trouvées mais ensembles, elles ne lâchaient plus le draps, quitte à avoir leurs articulations blanches. 

Bien entendu qu’ils avaient le droit de jouir dans ces conditions. Aucuns d’eux n’arrivaient à gravir la dernière marche de l’extase pour enfin sentir l’orgasme, à la fois trop au bord du précipice et pas assez. Ses gémissements étaient devenus des sanglots, sanglots qui se mêlaient aux plaintes de sa partenaire qui était dans le même état que lui. Trop submergés par de simples effleurements mais pas assez pour faire exploser la boule de désir et d’envie qui battait dans leurs bas-ventre. 

« Vous êtes si beaux comme ça. » Zoro s’entendit gémir au compliment, malgré sa voix totalement cassée et sa gorge sèche dû à la salive qui coulait le long de son visage. Nami était dans le même état. « Si demandeurs, si désireux de venir. » 

Il sentit son corps se tendre une nouvelle fois, à la fois à cause des éloges que du doigt qui remontait sans réellement le toucher le long de sa queue, mais se n’était pas suffisant. Il voulait tant supplier. Demander pardon et supplier de venir. S’excuser d’avoir désobéit et supplier de jouir. 

Sa paupière à demi-close vit la rousse se tendre également pour retomber sa tête à quelques centimètres de leurs mains liées. Elle était si proche elle aussi, la respiration lourde et aussi hachée que la sienne. 

« Vous voulez venir n’est-ce pas ? » aucuns des deux n’eurent la force de bouger pour valider mais Sanji n’avait pas besoin d’une réponse à ce stade là. Il le savait à la tension des deux zones qui caressaient à chacun de ses micro-gestes, à la tension des corps et aux voix détruites de ses deux amants. 

Un sourire passa ses lèvres. Il aimait cette image de ses deux amours, tellement envieux de répondre aux moindres de ses désirs même si cela les empêchaient d’avoir satisfaction, tant que c’était pour lui. Ils méritaient une récompense pour ne pas avoir demander une seule fois plus, pour ne pas une seule fois fait passer un mot de leurs lèvres gonflées et humides. 

Il glissa lentement une nouvelles fois ses doigts sur ces zones trempées qu’il malmenait avant de pénétrer deux doigts dans chacune des deux antres, faisant hurler ses deux amours sans préavis. Il n’attendit pas non plus qu’ils s’habituent à l’immersion de ses doigts pour commencer à bouger ses derniers rapidement, allant et venant à l’intérieur des chairs.

En quelques mouvements à peine, il sentit les deux paires de muscles se resserrer violemment autour de ses doigts et il regarda une nouvelle fois les deux corps si différents se tendre pour enfin se relâcher totalement dans un cri sourd. Il ne pourrait pas se passer de cette vision, de ses deux amants venants grâce à un rien qu’il était près à offrir s’il en avait l’envie. 

Sa propre érection se rappela à lui, douloureuse dans son sous-vêtements.

Ses mains mouillées caressèrent lentement le dos de ses deux partenaires, s’arrêtant au centre pour mieux redescendre, faisant un rythme lent qui contrastait avec la respiration presque erratique qui s’échappait des deux corps. L’air hagard de Zoro et les yeux fermés de Nami étaient la plus belle des récompenses. 

Lentement, il descendit la jambe de son homme, massant tranquillement les muscles endolories sous le grognement appréciateur du vert. Il fit la même chose avec la jambe délicate de sa compagne, qui susurra un merci d’une voix douloureuse. 

« Je vais vous chercher de l’eau. » annonça-t-il avec une certaine douceur. 

Zoro grogna à cela et il ne laissa pas le temps à Sanji de partir dans la micro salle de bain. Lui et Nami eurent le même mouvement, à quelques secondes d’intervalles, à essayer tout deux d’attraper leur homme. Le blond soupira, amusé, par la tentative infructueuse dû aux muscles endoloris de ses deux partenaires mais il revint vers eux tout de même. 

Son genoux toucha à peine le matelas que les deux paires de mains s’accrochèrent à ses cuisses, l’amusant un peu plus.

« Je ne vous ai pas interdit de toucher, » les doigts se crispèrent sur ses muscles « mais je pourrais si vous ne me laissez pas prendre soin de vous. »

« Après. » fit la voix cassée de Zoro « Toi d’abord. » 

Le coq haussa un sourcil mais le vert savait que les mains devenues baladeuses de la rousse répondrait facilement à la question qu’il pouvait se poser. Le sourire amusé qu’il reçut fût la seule réponse qu’il avait besoin. 

« Chat, allonge toi sur le dos tu veux. » il vit Nami frémir avant de reculer dans les draps, se fichant bien du sperme que Zoro avait pu mettre quelques minutes avant. « Roronoa, sur elle. »

Ohdieu, ça faisait longtemps qu’ils n’avaient pas fait ça. Il se positionna difficilement au dessus de sa partenaire, qui lui souriait amoureusement alors qu’il tremblait. Il lui embrassa la joue, vaguement, impatient de sentir le poids du corps du cuistot sur lui.

Une de ses fines mains alla se loger dans les cheveux courts de son partenaire, regardant par dessus son épaule pour voir Sanji finir de se dévêtir. La simple vision de ce corps fin la fit frémir à nouveau, faisant déglutir le sabreur d’anticipation. C’était la plus grande preuve de confiance que Zoro pouvait leur offrir, montrer son dos ainsi, ne pas chercher à voir leur amant qui faisait affaisser le matelas sous son poids. 

Sanji lui sourit et elle se sentit encore plus amoureuse de ses deux hommes que quelques instants auparavant. 

« Vous êtes si beaux comme ça, » la voix chaude du blond se répercuta tout droit dans son bas-ventre alors qu’il posait enfin ses mains sur leur sabreur. « Si prêts pour moi. » Une des mains agiles attrapa la sienne pour l’embrasser délicatement avant de la reposer dans le dos mate. « Suis mes gestes tu veux, Roronoa. »

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres au grondement de Zoro, qui vibra contre sa poitrine. Elle vit vaguement la main du blond descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale du vert, qui reproduisit le geste le long de son sternum, suivant la ligne invisible entre ses seins jusqu’à son nombril. La rousse le vit sourire légèrement, s’amusant à mimer l’acte qui allait se produire à l’intérieur de ce dernier avant de continuer à descendre plus bas. 

Elle s’amusa à son tour en sentant la main de son amant se crisper dans sa toison rousse. C’était ça de vouloir l’impatienter, maintenant il était en retard par rapport au chemin que Sanji parcourait sur son propre corps. Et le blond était déjà arrivé là où il voulait être. 

Les deux doigts enterrés entre ses chairs n’attendirent pas pour commencer à bouger. Zoro savait qu’il devait faire exactement les mêmes gestes sur Nami mais ses doigts se crispèrent sous les assauts répétés et vifs et un gémissement passa ses lèvres. Il savait que s’il ne le faisait pas, il perdrait la sensation et le plaisir qui en découlait. Il savait que s’il ne le faisait pas, il serait punis. Et il n’avait qu’une envie actuellement : ne pas l’être. 

Il sourit quand sa partenaire poussa une longue plainte à la simple pression de son annulaire contre ses lèvres inférieures. Et il n’attendit pas plus pour pousser son doigt à l’intérieur de la chaleur de la rousse. Ses gestes prirent rapidement la même vitesse et rudesse que ceux en lui. 

Il savait ce qu’il l’attendait. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Ohdieu ils en avaient envie. Son front trempé se cala dans la nuque de la rousse pendant qu’il sentait la main libre de son amant serrait fortement sa hanche. 

« Vos mots. » Zoro ne savait pas si c’était la voix grave et profonde, les doigt qui commençaient à frôler machiavéliquement sa prostate ou tout simplement le tout qui le faisait gémir mais il pouvait entendre Nami faire de même. 

Il eut un silence relatif, emplit des gémissements de la part des deux amants, pendant lequel Sanji continuait de besogner son cul et qu’il continuait de faire de même avec l’intimité de Nami. « Vos mots. Maintenant. »

« Vert. » ohdieu sa gorge lui faisait si mal, sa voix était si sèche. Mais à entendre la voix de sa compagne, il n’était pas le seul dans ce cas là. « Vert. »

« Bien. » le sabreur pouvait entendre le sourire dans la voix de son homme. Un vague de bonheur passa dans son corps à l’idée de contenté le blond comme il le voulait, comme il le devait. 

Les doigts habiles du cuisinier sortirent sans délicatesse de ses chairs, lui laissant une sensation de vide qu’il savait, serait vite comblée par quelque chose de plus imposant. Ses propres membres sortirent également de l’antre chaude et humide de sa navigatrice, la faisant gémir de mécontentement. 

« Chat, on ne fait pas ça. » cette simple phrase fit sangloter la jeune femme, hypnotisant Zoro. 

Il se permit d’embrasser les joues de celle-ci, récoltant un son appréciateur de Sanji qui lui agrippa les hanches fortement. Difficilement, il bougea le bras droit pour faire de même, se soutenant toujours de l’autre. Il savait qu’en soit, Nami n’aurait pas de punition pour ça. Mais l’avertissement dans la voix grave du coq suffisait amplement. 

Il oublia totalement le reste quand il sentit le gland du blond se frayer un chemin à l’intérieur de ses chairs. Bondieubondieubondieu. Enfin. Enfin il allait contenter Sanji comme ce dernier le souhaitait. Il allait faire du bien au blond, il allait être bon pour lui. 

Sans attendre l’ordre, qu’il savait allait venir, il guida sa propre queue dans l’intimité de leur compagne. Zoro ne savait pas comment le coq avait pu le savoir, mais il sentit clairement les mains sur ses hanches se desserrer avant qu’il ne soit pousser en avant par un grand coup de rein. Nami et lui gémirent en concert, les mains de la première se serrant difficilement sur ses épaules humides tandis que lui essayaient de s’accrocher aux draps du mieux qu’il pouvait. 

Le bretteur n’osa même pas bouger tellement les assauts dans ses chairs faisaient déjà tout le travail. Il sentait à la fois la dureté de Sanji, qui allait et venait en lui, et la chaleur de Nami autour de son membre, qui ne faisait que suivre les rudes coups de hanches du blond. 

Il savait qu’il ne durerait pas longtemps. Il savait que Nami ne durerait pas longtemps. Il pouvait le sentir à la façon dont la boule de plaisir montait en lui. Il pouvait le sentir à la façon dont les genoux de Nami se resserraient contre ses côtés, à la façon dont sa chaleur humide se resserrait autour de lui. Sanji les avait trop malmené pour qu’ils tiennent longtemps. 

« Si bon, » la voix du coq était lourde, désireuse et elle envoya un violent frisson dans le corps du vert. « Vous êtes si bons pour moi. » les mains du blond remontèrent le long de son dos, appuyant largement sur ses muscles. « Vous viendrez pour moi ? Une dernière fois pour ce soir hn ? » 

Il n’avait pas besoin de regarder Nami pour savoir qu’elle était également sur le point d’exploser, tout comme lui. Pourtant, ils acquiescèrent en concert. 

« Si bons pour moi, » ronronna presque Sanji. Les mouvements en lui se firent plus erratiques, moins rythmés, le faisant bouger de la même façon dans la chaleur de Nami. Il avait envie de supplier encore et encore pour venir maintenant, tout de suite, sans attendre ses deux amants. Mais il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas, qu’il devait attendre l’ordre. Bondieu, il voulait tellement être bon pour eux, il voulait tellement montrer qu’il pouvait l’être.

Les mains sur son dos disparurent, passant sur les genoux contre ses côtes, donnant un nouvel angle au coup de reins qui allaient et venaient en lui. Leurs trois peaux collées glissaient à cause de la sueur, se mêlant aux soupirs et gémissements qui sortaient de leurs bouches. Celle de Nami finit par attraper la sienne, une nouvelle fois, engageant une bataille difficile qu’il perdit en sentant la langue du chef dans sa nuque. 

Le murmure empli de plaisir à son oreille fût pire encore que la voix profonde qui leur ordonna de jouir. 

Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il était entouré de ses deux partenaires, le visage soulagé pour la rousse et amusé pour le blond. Il grommela dans sa non-barbe, se relevant douloureusement sous les doucement à répétitions de sa petite-amie. 

« Qu’est-qui c’est passé ? » oula sa voix était pas totalement revenue. Il remercia d’un hochement de tête Sanji qui lui donna un verre d’eau, qu’il but avec grand plaisir. Sa gorge était desséchée. 

« Tu t’es évanoui. » répondit Nami, l’inquiétude toujours dans sa voix. Il remarqua qu’il avait été nettoyé et revêtu d’un boxer, ses deux compagnons étaient en pyjama. Ah. Ok. Euh.

« Quoi ? » sa main partie sur sa gorge à cause de la douleur et Sanji lui donna un nouveau verre, mais de thé cette fois. Et du miel vu l’odeur. 

« J’y suis allée trop fort, t’as pas tenu. » Il entendait dans la voix de son compagnon le remord, même s’il le comprenait, il trouvait que ça n’avait pas sa place.

Les cheveux blonds lui chatouillèrent légèrement l’épaule quand leur propriétaire s’appuya dessus. Sa main trouva la cuisse cachée dans le pantalon en coton, signifiant sans mot que ce n’était rien, sous le sourire de Nami. Elle embrassa rapidement le visage de ses deux hommes avant d’aller à la micro-salle de bain à son tour. 

Ils l’écoutèrent chantonner doucement, durant les quelques minutes qui lui prirent à démêler sa chevelure en pagaille, comme à chaque fois après ce genre de sport. Aucuns des deux hommes ne parlèrent mais ils n’en avaient pas besoin. Zoro n’en voulait pas à Sanji, c’était lui qui n’avait pas senti ses propres limites arriver. Le blond n’aurait rien pu faire sans savoir. 

« Allons dormir. On a tous besoin d’une bonne nuit de sommeil après ça. » déclara la jeune femme en revenant vers eux, les cheveux coiffés dans une natte. 

Zoro n’eut pas le temps de se lever pour poser la tasse, maintenant vide, que le cuisinier s’en chargea pour lui, laissant ses deux amours se mettre dans le lit. Le vert roula des yeux à ce geste, sachant que son amant serait renfermé pendant quelques heures à cause de cette fin de soirée. Il laissa sa compagne se poser au centre de l’immense lit, prenant place à sa gauche. Le coq vint rapidement se mettre face à lui, entourant la jeune femme de leurs deux corps. 

Cette dernière embrassa tour à tour ses deux amants, avant de les laisser s’embrasser au dessus d’elle. 

« Et maintenant, on dort. » fit-elle en éteignant la lumière. « Le premier qui pousse, il dort au sol capich’ ? »

Le grognement du sabreur et le oui amusé du chef furent ses seules réponses.


End file.
